Grace of God Go I
by MarsDragon2
Summary: Takes place after the second bad ending. Maria sets off to find out the truth behind Richter's dissappearance and madness.
1. Default Chapter

These characters are not mine. They belong to Konami. Any original characters are mine. Have fun.

-----

She had bowed politely, he had nodded his head in return, and then turned and left. Just like that. His part was over, after all. But unfortunately, she still had work to do. The problem was, where to start?

Maria Renard bit her lip in frustration. It was easy to say her journey wasn't over until she found the cause of Richter's madness, but actually finding out the reason would be a lot harder. She looked around, hoping some idea would present itself, and her eyes fell on the ruined walls of the former demon castle. Well. It would bea place to start, after all. Maria doubted that there actually would be a reason there; she hadn't found any hints while it was still standing. But maybe after it had fallen and the spirit departed to...wherever it went, the defenses would be lowered a bit and something would reveal itself. She hoped so.

With that in mind, she started to run back down the steep, rocky path on which she recently had recently walked away from the castle. It was high noon, but that was no reason to dawdle around this place. Night crept up quickly here. As she ran, she considered the problem before her. Richter, for whatever reason, had disappeared one night, and nearly a year later had shown up as the master of the demon castle. That alone was odd, Maria had only met Dracula once, but he didn't seem the type to let someone else, especially a Belmont, take over his domain. Unless there was something very good in it for him...but what? Richter would undoubtedly fight Dracula as soon as the Count could be resurrected, if not for the safety of the world then at least for mastery of the castle. The Belmonts had never lost against Dracula and the powers of darkness, and even in his state of confusion, Maria was certain Richter could've beaten the Dark Lord. She quietly ignored the voice that nagged "He couldn't beat Alucard, could he?"

The problem was, Maria thought, just barely saving herself from a sharp drop down the rocky face of the cliff, was that she quite simply wasn't very good at detective work. She turned down the switchback and kept going, rather annoyed at herself. There were things she was good at, she could spin, weave, and do needlework fairly competently, she was literate, even knew a bit of Latin and Greek from lessons begged off the local priest, and destroying the forces of darkness was no problem whatsoever. She could even make a very good spiced roast, if she should say so herself. Finding clues and working out a mystery was another beast, especially when the clues were hidden so deeply as here. The castle appearing before her then had been quite the stroke of luck, as even she would readily admit. But anything she could find out would be better than the confusion she had right now.

Arriving at the castle just barely out of breath, Maria paused. It looked the same as it always had when she was growing up and after it had fallen five years ago. The walls were in fallen confusion, large pieces of stonework tossed to the ground and abandoned. The drawbridge was broken and half in the dried moat, half splintered on the ground. Overall, it looked harmless enough, with the worst danger being loose masonry, not the dark powers that roamed its halls when it stood. Still, Maria could sense some power guarding it, some remaining defenses. This checked her desire to run headlong into it once again, these wards needed to be tested. Carefully standing a good distance away from the broken front gate, Maria stooped and gathered a few loose rocks from the ground. One of the most basic wards of light or dark magic made a barrier nothing animate or inanimate could pass. Even if the castle wards were more complex than that, seeing how they reacted to the few projectiles might tell her something about them. She pulled back and threw one of the larger stones right against the wall next to the gate. Nothing. The rock bounced off the wall and fell into the moat. She threw another one, aiming for the open space next to the wall. This rock sailed straight through the gate, hit the path beyond, bounced a few times, then settled. Lovely. Testing magic would be next, so.... Charging up a fireball, Maria let it go and saw it fly into the courtyard, hit the door opposite, flare, and die. That meant either she was wrong, which wasn't very likely, or the wards were very discriminating; which would fit in with Dracula's style quite nicely. Maria didn't want to test the defenses with a helpless animal, but jumping in herself was even less inviting. Picking a fairly flat rock to sit down on, she considered how to get through. The basic spell was very well hidden, she couldn't even get a trace clearer than a general feeling of defense. Not that it would do much good, centuries of isolation had caused the magic practiced in the halls of the demon castle to grow and change in strange ways. Still, Maria rested her chin on her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated in an attempt to call forth what bits of the spell she could. Maybe, maybe, there would be something she could recognize, no matter how twisted.

A sudden cawing jerked her out of her reverie, she looked up to see a large crow flying overhead. It was almost a relief seeing another living thing here, as the silence of the dead forest had been gnawing at her. Most animals, and humans too, avoided the place. She started to wave a cheerful greeting to the crow when she recalled the wards...too late to do anything as the crow flew over the wall before disappearing into a short, sharp flash of flame, leaving only a few ashes to slowly drift to the ground. Maria stared in horror at the life cut so suddenly short. Of course the wards would be death-wards, that was rational, that was logical, that was perfectly like the Count but all the previous knowledge and rational thinking didn't make it so real, right there - Still not quite sure of what she was doing, she stood up and walked to the moat, hoping desperately to disprove the suspicions in the back of her mind. Maria reached the edge of the moat, and took a reluctant peek down inside. Yes, just as she had known, just as she hadn't wanted to see, the bottom was full of grey ashes, too many for just animals that would wander into the castle, too many for just a few lost birds, too many. Much was piled up in soft mounds around the bottom of the gate, like whatever they had been while living had been trying to get into the castle - no. She didn't want to think about it, about all the poor innocent, stop it, for /three hundred years/ now, no, no. She crouched there for awhile, eyes closed and hands clenched, feeling sick and miserable with her new knowledge, but mostly just angry. Angry at the villagers of three hundred years ago, angry at the ones now, angry at everyone who didn't think that wards might not discriminate, and especially Dracula, just because this had to be his fault, his wards, his refusal to change them,his not paying attention to what was going on right outside his gates.... 

Slowly Maria regained control of herself. The anger faded, not all the way, but enough so that it wasn't as controlling, to be replaced with a sense of further confusion, bewilderment, and not a small bit of frustration. "Now what?" she asked herself, "I cannot approach the castle, were else would people know of Richter and what happened? And, and what do to about...that, those ashes?" The latter issue she did not want to approach yet, it was still a nervous and terrifying thing, to think about how they might have helped Dracula all those years. So, then...the people most likely to know of the demon castle's affairs would be other creatures of the night. There were a few that did not live in and hold total allegiance to the castle; they often attacked the villages of the province even during the times when Dracula's dark influence was not on the world. Though they did tend to attack more when the castle was extant, and recede for a bit following its demise, there might be a few still left in the forests. They would be hard to find, especially for a known hunter like her, and even if she did find them there was no guarantee they would know anything of the castle's internal affairs, it was her last hope now that the ruins offered no clues. Just a glance through the gates showed no movement, living or other, and a more through investigation was blocked. Her decision made, Maria quickly stood up, wanting to get moving as fast as she could. With one final parting glance to the ruins before striding back off into the forest. Rumour had it there were a few small groups of werecreatures and such living in the Jovan Woods, so that would be the best place to start. As she walked away, Maria wished viciously her footsteps could fall in a sharp staccato against the ground to match her mood. 


	2. Chapter 2

These characters are not mine. They belong to Konami. Any original characters are mine. Have fun.

-

Maria was glad that it was day and it would be fairly safe to walk the forest, as long as she kept to the path. She didn't want to have to deal with monster attacks to slow her down right now. It was rather pretty as well, with the greenery of high summer still adorning the trees and ground. The chatter of birds in the treetops and small sounds of animals in the undergrowth was reassuring somewhat to Maria after the eerie quiet of the woods around the castle. Everything seemed easier to deal with now that she was once again surrounded by sweet, natural life.

Maria had decided to head straight for Jova for now instead of going immediately to look for the creatures, as they would not be moving until nightfall at least. Also, it would be good to see if anyone there had information as to their whereabouts and if there had been any recent attacks. Besides, she wanted to make sure Pandora, her horse, had made it safely there after she had been forced to abandon her at the gates of the resurrected castle. Maria had asked a few of the men to come and get Pandora, but it was entirely possible that they had decided going to get a simple horse so near the demon castle was too risky a proposition, even for someone they liked and respected. There was also the worrying possibility that Pandora had tried to follow Maria...though she was fairly certain that Pandora had more sense than that, being an eminently intelligent animal, but horses /were/ very loyal. Maria frowned, and began to walk a little faster. If her memory did not deceive her, she should be almost there, for there was that particular flat rock she had rested on with Richter three years ago, and there one of the town's blazes, and soon she almost fancied she could hear the bustle of the village through the trees.

Indeed, it was not more than ten minutes after that the trees began to clear and Maria could see the high stone walls of the village in front of her. Though the stones were blackened and some had large gouges ripped out of them, it didn't look as if Dracula's minions had gotten through the town's defenses this time. Maria smiled with relief that the town was still safe and walked over to the gate, stopping to call to the guards standing watch, "Good day, watchmen! It is I, Maria Renard!  
The castle has fallen and I ask to be let in!"

"Miss Renard! It is good to see you safe once more! Give us a moment...we'll let you in!"

Maria stood by and waited for the great oak and steel gates to open. As they opened, she caught a few words from the guard she had just spoken to.

"-Thirdly, that's what we get the priest up early every morning to bless the walls for, and fourthly, the castle's fallen. We don't have to worry about them getting in now, as it'll be another hundred years before we have to deal with them again, and by then I hope to be with God, not standing about on walls listening to you anymore!"

"But sir, that's what they said five years ago!"

"Even if Dracula manages to resurrect himself early again, which is unheard of, he certainly wouldn't be able to do it in the same day he fell." The gates had opened enough to let her through, and Maria thought it now prudent to step into the conversation. "Relax. I am the vampire hunter I claim to be. See?" She dug into her sash for the rosary carefully wrapped into it and brought the beads out.

"Ah, don't worry about young Sam over there; he's still a little twitchy from the raids. They weren't anything much,  
really. The things seemed to lying low this time." The older guard who was standing in the gate gave Maria a friendly look, but the younger man behind him, looking scared in thin light and clutching his spear nervously, didn't seem so convinced. Maria tried to smile at him as she slipped through the opening, in hopes of reassuring him a little. The man, not much older than her, really, just drew back a step and brought the spear in front of him in a guarding position. Maria tried to ignore it and turned to speak to the older guard instead.

"I think I remember you...Johnathan Keel, wasn't it? I met you when Richter and I were cleaning up the forest a few years back."

"That's me. Thanks again for that, by the way...we haven't had any real problems since then, and for us, that's really good. You can't count the castle raids, those things will come by no matter what you do." Keel's face, worn by too many years on the Watch, took on a bit of a resigned expression.

"Yes, the castle raids. I need to know more about those, and also, I need to know if you've seen /any/ dark creatures in the forest lately. Any whatsoever. It is very important." 

"Important, you say." They had moved through the great walls of Jova and were now standing on the inside, looking over the small city. Sam had gone back to the battlements with one last suspicious look at Maria, so Keel and Maria were alone. "Why do you need to know?"

Maria paused, and looked away. She didn't want to admit to someone else why she was looking so hard, that Richter had fallen so far, that she had failed so completely in rescuing him. "I...need to find out some things about the castle. Like why it rose so early this time, and how they managed to take Richter before it even appeared." There. Not the truth, but close enough.

"The castle has often risen earlier than the scheduled hundred years. Heh, almost more times than it has stayed down all that time. Richter, on the other hand, is interesting, and I notice he's not here. Did you find him there?" Keel's voice held nothing but polite interest as he gave Maria a slow sideways look.

"I found him. It was too late." The words came out a bit harsher than Maria had really intended, but it still hurt and the utter calm of her companion made it worse than it would be than if he was overly eager or accusing, then she could've gotten angry at him in a most satisfying manner. But if he did nothing...

She was surprised when Keel put his arm around her shoulders and drew her in. "I'm sorry", and his voice held real sympathy and shared pain "Another good man lost to put a bad one down."

"It's the way of the world. Though, with God's help, perhaps someday it won't be." It really did hurt.

"Amen." Keel stepped away a little bit, but kept his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want some tea? It helps. And I can tell you about the raids. We haven't been seeing many of the unorganized ones lately, but I think I know of where a few camps might be."

"Thank you, but a little later, I'm afraid..." Maria got control of herself and straightened up. "I have to see the mayor first. Hunter business. Oh, and one thing, before I go. Did my horse come back safely?"

Keel nodded. "I'll keep the kettle on for you. And Pandora's fine, don't worry about her. She's stabled up at the guardhouse; just run by and pick her up when you need her." Maria sighed with happy relief at the news, for she had been rather worried. She watched as Keel left, walking back into the gatepost and back up on the walls. It was tradition to keep a full watch on them for at least a few days after the castle fell, just in case. Not that anything had ever attacked before, but it wasn't unknown for Dracula to be able to fool hunters into thinking him destroyed, and it never hurt to be safe.

Maria set off down the main road to the City Hall. There weren't too many people on the streets, though there were more than Maria had expected. It would take people some time to trust to set foot outside. People of Jova and Aijiba had learnt to respect the castle's power. She did see a few scattered pieces of stone and scorch marks, apparently some of the attacks had gotten over the walls. However, there was none of the destruction that usually accompanied the castle's return,  
and for that, Maria was very grateful. Perhaps it was because Dracula had not truly risen, perhaps there was another reason. Either way, the lack of destruction was heartening.

At her quick pace, it didn't take long for Maria to arrive at the Jovian City Hall. The building was large, if not truly regal; it has once been a rich man's mansion, later converted after the man's family had...disappeared. Maria had always thought the taking over a tad gruesome, but everyone seemed to get along fine with it. No sprits walked the halls, at least. She nodded to the sentrymen standing by the doors and walked in, the salt scattered under the ground crunching under her shoes. Once inside, it didn't take her long to find a young assistant running through the large front hall and stop him.

"Excuse me." Maria said as she positioned herself almost in the man's path "I need to see the mayor."

The man came to a sudden halt, nearly losing the stack of papers in his grasp, and gaped at her. The sudden appearance of pretty and oddly dressed young women was not something that happened often to him. and when they did appear, outside waking reality, they didn't usually ask to see the mayor. "Pardon me? I mean, if you want to see the mayor, he's very busy, and you'll need an appointment, but since the castle rose he's been so busy I don't think you'll get one...", he stammered, then, regaining some strength, "What does a lady like you need with the mayor anyway?"

Maria gave a small chuckle. "My apologies. I am Maria Renard, the vampire hunter? It is because the castle rose I need to see him. I'm sure he can make time, as it is a very important matter." She tried to sound strong and confident,  
to prove she /was/ the kind of lady with proper business with the mayor, not some chit of a girl who walked in off the street.

The assistant was rather taken back at this, and didn't bother to keep incredulity out of his voice. "/You're/ a vampire hunter? Shouldn't you leave that to the Belmonts? Speaking of which -"

"I am of the bloodline, I was the next in line, and I have the rights! Richter...Richter is gone. For now, I AM the Belmont!"

"I...I...forgive me, I didn't know...ah, I'll see if the mayor's in, all right? Just wait here. Right here. All right?" The man backed away from her nervously, then turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him. Maria regretted the outburst, she hadn't meant to frighten him. She had just meant to get him to listen to her. And now everyone was staring at the young woman who had been shouting in the hall...Maria resisted the urge to duck her head and continued looking straight in the direction the assistant had disappeared to. And all the rumours that would start... Fortunately for her, it wasn't much longer before he reappeared at the top of the stairs leading to the mayor's office beckoning her.

He led her to the door and stood by while she went inside. The mayor put down his quill and stood up to greet Maria as she walked over to stand in front of his desk. They shook hands and bowed, then he sat down. He looked up at Maria rather quizzically.

"Why are you still standing? Sit down, there's a chair next to you. It's been a long day for you, and me as well. We all need some time to relax, don't we?"

"I wanted to make this quick." Maria said as she took the proffered chair. "This shouldn't take too long, and I have other things that are needed to be done."

"I see. Though I'd watch out...I hear a Mrs. Catherine has been on the lookout for you ever since she heard about how you had 'bravely gone alone to save the kidnapped hunter'." He saw the pained look on Maria's face and gave her a rueful smile. "If you happen to be forced to cut her off rudely, I'll back up any cover story you care to name. But anyway, about this business?"

Maria crossed her legs and nervously tapped her fingers on the armrest. "I need to call a meeting. It's for the castle, and Richter, and for a few other disturbing things I found there. I don't want to speak of them in detail yet, not while people could overhear. You understand, don't you?"

"Perfectly. If you hadn't chosen to call one, I would've had to myself. Richter's disappearance made quite a few people very frightened. Not without reason, of course. You remember the furvor over that, or did you leave too soon? No matter. I was honestly hoping that you had perhaps found something - explanatory?"

"...I'm sorry, but I'm as confused as you are." Both the mayor and Maria looked away from each other for a moment, the mayor in disappointment, Maria in shame. After a moment of trying to compose herself, Maria looked up again. "But,  
I am looking for further clues. By the time we actually get everyone together, I may have more information to offer. And even then, there is another thing about the castle we need to discuss. About the witches. Though I'd like to have the explanation wait until the meeting itself, all right? Just don't condemn any more." 

"Oh?" The mayor shifted in his seat an looked a little more interested. "Well, I can understand not wanting to go over it so many times, but it will be hard to keep the people from running around throwing accusations. Castle's risen, everyone's scared, it doesn't take much." He spread his hands a little helplessly. "I'll do what I can. I think I can guess what the problem is. He's not recognizing his own, is he?"

"I don't know if they really are his own. I know you're careful about the testing, everyone is. But...I've fought the castle creatures. They feel very different, not even slightly human. I know monsters come in all forms, and many an unwary human has fallen to the dark side. I've killed a few." She sighed, and started tugging and twisting at one of her hair ribbons. "I don't know. Just...try to keep the populace in line."

"All I can say is that I'll do what I can. Though you as well should watch your words and what you do, make sure you don't let on too much to the gossips. News will be all round the town in no time, and then where will we be?" He stood up and stretched, then turned his attention back to the hunter. "Was that all? Can I help you with anything else, lady?"

Maria also rose and considered for a moment. "No, that should be it. I believe Captain Keel can tell me everything else I need to know. Thank you for your time." They bowed to each other before the mayor escorted Maria to the door.

"It was a pleasure as always. I hope to see you again soon. Good-bye."

"Farewell."

The meeting with the mayor had gone about as well as could be expected, Maria thought as she walked down the stairs and out of City Hall. She had called the meeting, and that was really all that she had needed to do. It would've been nice if there had been some better guarantees, but such regrets would get her nowhere. Now to go back to Keel and plan the next part of her quest. The day seemed to be getting a little better, and with a slight smile on her face she began to head to the guardhouse. She'd check on Pandora, then go back with plenty of time left to talk with Keel. But as she started down the street, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry.

"MARIA! O, dear, you are back! I have been waiting so patiently for you to return, and here you are, it is a blessing to be sure!"

Maria tried to settle her face from the wince it had gone into upon hearing that oh so familiar vice into a proper expression. Well, the mayor had tried to warn her, after all. She turned around to face the young woman running up to meet her and spoke in a cool voice in hopes of setting an example. "Hello, Catherine. It is good to see you as well." 

The example failed to take. "I am so happy to see you again dear, I had almost given up hope I would see you again when you left. La! You are still wearing those old clothes and your face will get so red without a bonnet, take it from me,  
my sister had SUCH a problem with it last year. But listen to me! You must have endured /such/ dangers, you really must come home with me and tell me all about it."

"I do apologize, Miss Catherine, but I have so much other work to do, I'm afraid pleasure calls must wait." Now, how to phrase this so she would listen and believe it? Playing up the danger would work, but Catherine would talk and Maria did not want to panic the town. Lying was an option, but Maria hated to tell even Catharine an untruth. Maybe if she was vague about what she was doing and swore Catherine to secrecy, then maybe talk wouldn't get out. Catherine may be flighty, but she was consistent and would love a pact of secrecy. "There are still many matters I must investigate about the castle. I might be able to tell you a few, if there was somewhere private we could speak...?" That did it. She could see the excitement rising in Catherine's eyes at being allowed to be part of such an adventure, if only on the edges.

"O! Truly? Then, let me see...my house isn't far, really, only a few streets, and there we would speak undisturbed.  
Yes, my parlor would be perfect, you recall it is towards the back of the house, so no one watching from the street could see us at all." Catherine made several quick glances around, presumably to see if anyone was watching them with undue interest before suddenly turning on her heel and setting a quick march in the direction of her home, keeping up a very good stream of chatter evidently meant to catch Maria up on the events in town. "And also, I could show you my new books, I just got the latest in before they closed off the roads, isn't that lucky? Oh, and you haven't heard, but young Lord Nephili is looking for a bride...and they say he's found a peasant girl! Wise and good she may be, but that is so below the station, I simply cannot believe it. Can you?"

Really, Maria thought as she followed, it was more the servants she was worried about than people watching in on them from the streets, but there would be no convincing Catherine at that. Concern for servants gossip would turn into an hours long search for hidden passageways and spy holes in the house. She was like that. Maria tried not to let Catherine annoy her too much, the girl had a good heart under it all and was quite harmless. Just...irritating.

Maria kept up polite conversation all the way to Catherine's residence, making appropriate nods and noises at the appropriate times. If Catherine noticed her companions disinterest she did nothing to show it, though perhaps the chatter slowed down a few times. Perhaps. Maria only really noticed what the girl was saying when the name of her adopted sister came up, just as they reached the door. "Pardon?"

"Was I speaking too fast? Pardon me, pardon me. I was just saying that I had heard Miss Belmont had been doing better of late, though it has been so hard to find news from the other villages just now. It was so hard when her husband disappeared, though you would know that better than I, and now it seems that those awful, horrid rumours about another woman have been laid to rest. Something about the castle makes a mysterious disappearance more plausible, yes?" Maria wasn't sure if she'd rather have her dear friend's reputation slandered, especially now that he was beyond caring, or to have any of the villagers to start getting close to the truth. All she could do was pray that - "Though I wonder why he isn't back with you. Maria/Was/ it another woman?" - no one noticed that Richter wasn't back with her. Well, there wasn't much point in hiding that truth, all the guards would know about it even if Keel kept his tongue and the little scene at the City Hall would assure the news would get to everyone, sooner or later. No choice but to tell the truth, then. She turned to Catherine in the main hall and gave the other woman a steady look.

"It was not another woman. Apparently Dracula has powers far beyond what we had guessed, and now we are paying the price for the folly of underestimating him." Catherine's eyes grew wide as the implications of Maria's words hit her. Maria hastened to add some reassurance. "Don't worry, I can protect you. Recall that I as well am a hunter, and a descendent of the Belmont clan." This seemed to have some good effect, for at least Catherine's face relaxed into a normal happy smile.

"Thank the heavens that you are here, Maria. I really think we would be lost without you. Oh, someday you simply must tell me all about you adventures in the castle and how you defeated that evil king this time." Maria quietly considered how to edit her story so that she could avoid mentioning that Richter had been master of the castle and that it was Alucard who had beaten him. If she mentioned that, then she'd likely be married off to the man before any of them had any idea they were even in love. She gave a little internal chuckle at the thought. Catherine continued on "But first, what is your mysterious business now? Oh dear, wait, we must get to the parlor first, and ring up some tea while we're at it. Isabella!"

"That's not necessary Catherine, this won't take long. As I said, I have other things to be doing. I'm afraid I really must turn down your generous offer. You understand, don't you?"

The look in Catherine's eyes showed clear disappointment, but she made a motion to cancel the tea. "Well, if it won't take long, we should get it done with as quickly as possible. Come into the parlor, then." As soon as they were seated, however, Catherine's anxiousness returned, and she leaned forward eagerly to catch every word that might drop from Maria's lips. "Well? What are you doing? Tell me, tell me!" 

Maria leaned forward a bit too, pitching her voice a bit lower in an effort not to be heard outside of Catherine.  
"Haven't you already guessed? I'm looking for how Dracula was able to take Richter without the castle or any of us noticing"  
Something close to the truth, at least, though not the whole story. "But you must take care to keep this in secret. I don't want any of Dracula's human allies to know what I'm doing. If they do know..."

"You could be next!" Catherine's hands flew to her mouth in an expression of shock. "O, Maria, you mustn't! You simply mustn't! I could hardly stand to think of you fighting in that horrible place, but as a prisoner, who knows what they could do to you? Maria Renard, you must lay off this at once, do you hear me? At once!" 

Maria gave a little sigh and a shake of her head. "I can't, Catherine, I can't. If they wanted to take me, then they could easily do to me like they did to Richter, and I would have no defense with not even knowing how they did it in the first place! And if they can cross the worlds without the castle, we need to know about it so we can stop them. I owe it to Richter. I owe it to myself. An I owe it to the generations of hunters yet to come who will be in danger if I can't do this."

"But...but...isn't there..."

"Isn't there what? Someone else to take up this burden? No, there isn't. There are a few other Belmonts, yes, but they are inexperienced. I have gone through the castle twice now, I know its tricks." Or at least, I think I do, she added mentally, remembering her confusion over the way the castle seemed to have twisted and grown in the five years she was gone,  
but not wanting to add further to her companions distress. "I will be fine. I am prepared, I know they might be coming after me, and I will get them first. I can promise you that." While Catherine did not yet look wholly convinced of the truth of Maria's words, she at least accepted the hunter's determination.

"If that is the way you feel, I fear I can do nothing but trust to your skill and God's grace to keep you safe. Oh, how I wish non of this had come to pass!"

"So do I, Catherine. So do I." Each looked away then, lost in her own worried thoughts. Maria was the first to break the spell by standing up. "So, now you know my business, and the importance of secrecy above all. Do not trust anyone you know with this information. The Prince of Darkness has many roads to people's hearts, and too often they let him in. Am I clear? Do not speak of this to /anyone/." Catherine, wiping away a few small tears, looked up and nodded assent. "Good. Don't worry. I'll be back before long, safe and sound." Maria tried to give Catherine a bright smile and was rewarded with a shaky smile back.

"Shall I show you to the door?"

"No need, it's not far and I know the way. Thank you for letting me in your house."

"It was my pleasure."

Maria left Catherine to her own thoughts and troubles, and hoped this wouldn't endanger her mission too much. The exit wasn't hard to find, but when Maria arrived on the street she discovered that much more time had been spent with Catherine than she had thought, and dusk was rolling over the town. Pandora would have to wait, then, Maria needed to get to Keel and, with luck, hunt tonight. The thought gave her a grim satisfaction as she paced down the now much more deserted street. 


End file.
